Talk:My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia/@comment-26054278-20150331010310
I really wish I had gotten to this pasta sooner. I read "I'm Worried About my Son" (which I loved), but after that, I didn't bother going back and reading any of your other works. However, after reading this, I regret not doing so. This pasta is a brilliant masterpiece that does everything I want a good Creepypasta to do. Firstly, I'll address the characters. The grandpa is a very unique character, but his true personality and his traits really shine in the way he talks and the way the main character describes how the grandpa used to be. The main character, however, is revealed in the way he talks about the people around him and the events that occur. He addresses everything differently with bits and pieces of his own personal experiences indicated in each line, signifying him as a much deeper character than in most of the other stories I have read. While the father is not as detailed as those two characters, he still clearly cares about the grandfather and shows this in his various lines of dialogue and his constant visits throughout the story. The way he is written kind of makes it easier for the reader to identify with what the father might possibly be going through as opposed to just the main character, which portrays the story in a different and unique light. If you haven't guessed by now, the writing in this story is very well done. It takes serious talent to be able to include all these personalities and characters effectively, and this story not only does it, but does it excellently. There are multiple lines of this story that really stuck with me and implied some intriguing ideas. Here, I'll give an example. "So my mind had conjured up a Charlie Rosen. But there was no Charlie Rosen." While this line is rather simple, it shows many things about the struggle of the main character. This line appears to show not that this character doesn't completely disbelieve in Charlie Rosen, but that this character simply doesn't want to believe that this man could exist and cause his grandfather all this trouble and torture. They were only two sentences, but they gave a lot of insight into the struggles of the main character. In addition to all those wonderful traits, this story is also pretty terrifying. I haven't had a family member with Dementia, but the portrayal of it here makes it very unsettling. The plot just carries these disturbing ideas with it and completely runs with them, and it works extraordinarily well. The spelling and grammar is spot-on, and I have yet to notice a single mistake. Before I wrap this up, I have to address this magnificent ending. The end of this pasta has firstly this amazing yet very simply twist. It was such a great and easy twist to do, but it made so much sense and I didn't actually predict it would play out the way it did. Then comes that last line, which just adds some much more mystery, intrigue, and extra creepiness that I absolutely love it. In my opinion, it was one of the best ways to end a story, up there with "Autopilot". While somebody did claim that it doesn't make too much sense that the grave digger would be smiling and nobody noticed, I personally disagree, as I would assume that the grave digger would probably not be facing towards/flaunting his happiness and that not many people were even paying much attention to him in the first place. Therefore, with all that said, this is officially one of my new favorite pastas, and I recently just nominated it for Pasta of the Month. Lovely work, WriterJosh. I can't wait to see more. 10/10. Check out more of my in-depth critiques on the following page. My Critiques